The invention relates generally to assembly machines and more specifically to a mounting fixture for an assembly machine including a mounting cube defining a plurality of keyways, at least one key and a threaded fastener.
Automated assembly machines may be categorized according to the fundamental physical layout of the machine that is, whether it is rotary or linear. In a typical linear machine, a recirculating belt or chain carries a plurality of product fixtures sequentially and linearly along a plurality of adjacent, stationary work stations. In a rotary machine, the product fixtures are disposed upon a circular, typically horizontal, plate which rotates about a center, vertical axis and presents the fixtures to a plurality of stationary work stations. Numerous considerations such as the number of work stations, the number of product fixtures, the ratio between these two numbers, work station cycle times and other factors influence the decision to select one or the other of these types of machines to fabricate a given product.
Linear or straight line machines are illustrated in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,597 and 4,404,505. A rotary assembly machine is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,792.
While these machines provide exceptional control of the manufacturing process by virtue of their repeatability and operating tolerances, one difficulty shared by such machines, which is an outgrowth of their basic construction, is their dedication to a given manufacturing process. That is, a particular number of product fixtures and work stations necessary to produce a given product are relatively permanently arranged in such machines and are typically only broken down for repair or rebuilding. Clearly, during the period of repair or rebuilding of just a portion of such machine, the entire machine is unavailable for production. Furthermore, because of the unitary, dedicated construction of such machines, the ability to relatively quickly add or remove a certain process or tool fixture to add or delete a certain process step, is generally unavailable.
Hence, it has been found desirable in this general class of machines to have the flexibility of addition and deletion. Specifically, it has been found desirable to provide fixtures for such modules which facilitate not only rapid and accurate mounting of components and assemblies to the assembly machines but also rapid and simplified substitution or replacement of fixtures. The present invention is directed to providing such flexibility in linear assembly machines.